


是兄弟就一起操爹

by SUNNYhongan



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNNYhongan/pseuds/SUNNYhongan
Summary: 基因&侬崽一起干他们亲爹的淫乱故事前半段是和列表的口嗨产物，我把它补完了为爽而爽的无脑爽文，不好吃请原谅我(卑微红岸)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	是兄弟就一起操爹

Gene和朋友出去玩回家后看到自家爹磕嗨了喝多了躺在沙发上，眼前失去意识的父亲唤醒了很多他试图压抑的想法，他犹犹豫豫把手放到爹大腿上往上摸。  
Liam一动他就和触电一样把手收回来，凑近去看爹醒了没，被洒了一脸酒气，他越来越大胆，手伸到T恤下面，慢慢摸上去掐爹的奶子。  
爹一点反抗都没有，红着脸哼哼唧唧的也不躲开。Gene还要时不时抬起头检查附近没有人，冒险的刺激感让他全身发热，手忙脚乱去扯爹和自己的裤腰带。他第一次做这种事情，笨手笨脚的，差点弄醒爹，不过爹身上散不去的酒气助长了他的嚣张。  
Gene不知道具体该怎样解决他现在欲火焚身的尴尬状况，只好抓住自己已经勃起的阴茎，对着爹那张红扑扑的脸撸了一发，慌忙中去找纸巾擦掉他爹嘴边的精液的时候差点把茶几上酒瓶弄倒了。他没发现爹的唇瓣之间也蹭到了精液，Liam似乎觉得脸上有点痒，嘴砸吧了一下，Gene还没反应过来就看到那点精液顺着爹唇瓣的动作滑进了嘴里。他顿时慌乱起来，死死盯着爹，怕他感觉到异常惊醒，让他安心的是爹似乎什么都没感觉到。  
于是他更大胆了，解了爹的裤腰带隔着内裤舔爹的鸡巴。Liam感觉到私处变得黏糊潮湿开始无意识地扭动身体，这只让罪魁祸首越加兴奋。小心翼翼的帮爹脱去外裤，接着是内裤，他从没这么近距离的观察另一个男人的性器官，没有任何恶心反胃的感觉，只想感叹爹的身体真是上帝完美的作品。Gene把爹被他蹭硬了的性器含进口中，有点咸腥味但是他很珍惜这个味道，乱伦和满足的矛盾感快把他逼疯。  
他觉得自己的阴茎硬到发疼，在一番与自己的思想斗争后决定豁出去了——他扶住爹的双腿轻轻抬起，架到肩膀上，硬到发疼的性器蹭着爹闭合的穴口。爹的大腿根和臀部特别白皙，甚至有点晃眼，他没想起应该做好准备就试图挤进去。Liam迷迷糊糊地被蹭地很爽，含糊不清地小声嘟囔：“......Noely？”  
Gene被这一声低喃吓得失去节奏，身体震了一下带着他的性器突然进的更深。Liam被这一下进入弄醒了，他迷迷糊糊的半睁开眼，呆愣地望向把阴茎插进自己后穴的人。Gene看着爹脑子不清醒的样子，本来就欲火焚身，这下更没有顾忌地往更深处顶。Liam因为没被好好准备后面，被弄疼了，可是他微弱的反抗被他正头脑发热的儿子轻易制止。  
Gene强迫自己先冷静一点，稍微退出一点后往手心吐了点唾沫，抹在自己发烫的阴茎上，Liam磕嗨了也不知道操自己的是谁，双腿就顺势勾上了自己儿子的腰。Gene再次进入，感受爹体内一阵阵收缩。Liam好像在这方面有天赋一般，下面的小嘴不停吸紧。  
Gene顿时觉得有些烦躁，一想到爹这里可能已经被玩过很多次，不禁有些恼怒，于是欲火加上恼火，他直接一下全部进入顶到深处。Liam小声嘟哝着什么，他想要听到更多美妙的声音，下身开始不受控制的顶弄，他看着爹在自己身下扭动腰肢，激动得动作越来越大。  
此时出乎他意料的，Lennon结束了模特工作后打开家门就发现弟弟在操自己爹。两个人很投入的样子，没意识到自己的出现，他悄悄绕到两人身后。没有打断Gene的动作直接挪动到爹旁边，正干得起劲的Gene被第三个人的出现吓了一跳，两个年轻的男孩对视了一眼确认对方和自己有一样的企图之后，就继续投入到享用爹的美味身体。  
Lennon有些粗暴的掰开爹的嘴，Liam开始反抗，他意识到不止一个人在操自己，这时Gene突然加大力度往爹的身体里撞，让他浑身失了力气。  
Liam一开始以为是诺，后来发现不对劲，但是迷迷糊糊的脑子完全没有办法搞清楚当下的情况。Lennon趁着爹晃神把自己的性器从裤子中解放出来，径直塞进了爹的嘴里，里面很湿热，嘴唇上还有之前Gene留下的精液痕迹。Gene操爹的时候伸手掐住爹的脖子，窒息的感觉让他不得不张开嘴，Lennon的性器就直冲冲地塞到更深处。  
Gene看着眼前销魂的画面阴茎更硬了，他额头的汗滴落在爹的肚皮上闪烁着，想着如果可以把爹干到屁眼出水多好。他俯下身去啃咬爹的肩膀，下身使了狠劲往更深处顶弄。  
Liam被二人玩弄得失去抵抗的力量，只好躺平任操，他现在大脑完全死机的情况可能根本意识不到自己在被两个儿子干。  
Lennon边操爹的嘴边用大拇指摩擦爹的嘴唇，龟头不停顶弄喉咙口。现在的Liam就像个被玩坏的妓女，上下两个洞都被干得又酸又麻，一阵阵快感像失控的海啸不断刺激他的神经。  
Gene的阴茎在爹的后穴里捣弄，有时甚至扯出一点嫩粉色的穴肉，仔细听还有细微的水声。把爹操到出水的想法被实现，使得他更过分地开拓爹体内那片温柔乡，他把爹的双腿分得更开并用双手死死掐住腿根，开始没有节奏的疯狂进攻。他感觉到爹的身体似乎在自己的蹂躏下慢慢放松，允许他变换着角度戳弄肠道。  
Lennon看着弟弟把爹玩到全身泛红不禁嫉妒起来，他催促到“快点射，让我也操他下面”。Gene抬起头看着哥哥坏笑了一下“别急啊哥，我快了”  
他盯着爹迷离恍惚的表情狠狠地抽插了十几下，在肠道的痉挛挤压下射了出来。他射的很深，拔出阴茎也没带出他的精液，一想到爹的身体里正含着自己的精液他觉得自己又要硬了。  
Lennon见自己终于有了品尝爹下面的嘴的机会，马上把性器从爹的嘴巴里抽出，快速移动到爹的两腿之间。Gene看着哥哥猴急的样子轻笑一声，挪到了Lennon刚刚在的地方低头和爹舌吻。  
Liam觉得体内一阵空虚难耐，抬高了臀部扭动身体想寻找能填满他的东西，这一切直接被Lennon收入眼底，把他撩得更硬了。  
Lennon没有迟疑便把阴茎一下全部插入，换来爹的一声惊叫，不过没来得及发出太大声音就被Gene用唇堵住了嘴。  
Liam的体内已经被小儿子玩得柔嫩湿软，却一点没有失去紧致，Lennon喘着粗气操干爹的后穴，感受茎身被肠肉紧裹。  
另一边Gene已经放过爹被吮吸得麻木的双唇，用指尖勾勒着爹的脸颊。由于在被Lennon操的缘故爹的头部被动地摩擦着沙发，Gene津津有味地欣赏着爹乖巧被干的模样。  
Liam仿佛失去所有理智一般只知道享受性交的乐趣，小声喘息着催促正在干他的人再用力一点。  
Lennon刚刚已经被爹的嘴吸得很舒服，这下被爹的后穴伺候地快射了。他一手扶着爹的膝窝一手揉搓翘臀，阴茎贪婪地想体验肠道更深处的紧窒。Gene之前留下的精液被他一点点操出来，每次抽出阴茎爹的穴口就会吐出一点白色的液体，这热辣的场面把Lennon逼向高潮。  
最后他低吼了一声射在了爹的体内，性器离开时肠肉依依不舍地试图用收缩来挽留。  
两个男孩都有些恍惚，高潮之后慢慢冷静下来才意识到自己和亲兄弟一起操了自己的亲爹。  
而Liam似乎是被玩累了竟然快要睡过去，Gene开口打破了尴尬的沉默“继续吗？”  
Lennon轻轻点了个头，手伸向爹的乳头...  
后来他们又轮流在爹的体内射了两发，Liam中途被操醒了可是依旧没有清醒的样子。  
心满意足的两个男孩帮爹把身体清理干净之后悄悄离开了房间。  
“你说爹会知道是我们吗？”  
“估计不会，看他那样估计什么都不会记得。”  
“真可惜...我想让爹知道是我们干的他...这会不会有些变态了”  
“其实...我也想”  
“那么下次我们试试在爹清醒的时候？”  
“好。对了，你听说过前列腺高潮吗？”  
“什么？”  
...............


End file.
